


Absolution

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol, Gun Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Louis thinks he can move on, his relationship with the boys puts him in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

I sent another email regarding an appointment. When I lifted my cup to sip at my tea it was empty and I grumbled to myself, not wanting to stand from my cozy, isolated table in the café.

           

Niall had done some extensive research on cafés at least a mile away from the boys place. It didn’t seem like much but I had yet to see them. Not that I wanted to…I think. It’s been six month since I’ve seen a hint of either of the boys. It’s been three months since they’ve tried to talk to me-- sending me texts, leaving the occasional voicemail. But I never answered them; I actually never looked or listen to them either. Now that I moved in with Niall I’d always run to him asking if I should pay any mind to it.

 

But he was of no help. He’d always turn it around by saying, “Do you want to read it?” or “If you wanted to talk to them you would have done it by now.” As true as it was, I wasn’t sure if I could talk to them. And to be honest I wasn’t sure why.

 

At first when I thought about why I was mad, I wasn’t sure my reasons were valid. I’d gotten mad at the boys for spending time with someone else other than me—it seemed bad. But I realized that it wasn’t that. It was the fact that not only were they spending time with someone else, it’s that they were practically ignoring me whenever she was around. And after I’d left them they hadn’t tried to speak to me at all. It was as if I didn’t matter to them whenever she was around.

 

So the answer was no. No I didn’t want to read their texts. No I didn’t want to answer them. And no I was not ready to forgive them…yet

 

“Louis?” I look up and my jaw drops a little.

 

“Greg?”

 

“How are you?” He’s still standing.

 

“I’m doing well. Do you wanna sit?” I point to the chair across from me.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got time.” He checks his watch as he sits.

 

“Got an important meeting?”

 

“Mhm, got an art show at my gallery this weekend. I have to meet with a few of the artists.”

 

“Oh, you own the building?” I was completely unaware of the fine arts. Sure I drew but it was self-taught tattoo art.

 

“Yeah. It’s the James- Thomas Gallery.”

 

“You won that place? I thought it was owned by a young couple that had too much money, I’ve heard crazy things about the gallery owners, mate.”

 

He laughs, “Yeah, me and my fiancé are the owners.”

 

“Wow, so do you two actually bathe in money?” I was genuinely interested in the answer.

 

“Only on Sundays.”

 

We laugh a little too loudly, “So what’s the exhibit?”

 

“Addiction.” He says plainly

 

“Oh.” I nod pretending to understand why artists choose such a depressing topics.

 

Before I knew it and hour had nearly passed and Greg has come and gone. He invited me to the exhibit and exchanged emails.

 

“It’s an exclusive event so I’ll have to send you the tickets.” He’d said, “Strange enough, there’s an open bar.”

 

“I’ll just drag Niall along then. He’ll love that part.”

 

“Alright. See you Saturday, Louis.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

“Niall are you almost ready?” I button up the last little black button on my shirt and give myself a once over.

 

“I don’t get why we’re doing this.” Niall comes in looking uncomfortable in his white short sleeve button up.

 

“It’s good to get a little cultured, Nialler.” He glares at me, “Free booze.” I give him the answer he wants.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

The place is incredible. I wasn’t one for fancy events, but this I liked. The place was full of photographs of junkies and sculptures of alcoholic beverages (which apparently only made Niall want a beer all the more).

 

“Louis, you made it!” Greg finds us in front of a blown up photograph of a woman with track marks up and down her arms. Greg is followed by a woman, holding her hand as she trails behind him.

 

“Greg! Thanks for inviting us.” He gives me a quick hug and the woman that was following him finally comes to stand next to him.

 

“Louis, Niall, this is my fiancé Anna Thomas.”

 

“Hi Anna, nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you to Louis and Niall. I hear your tattoo shop is quite popular.” She smiles.

 

“You told her about my shop?” I ask Greg, slightly embarrassed but mostly excited for the recognition by such a rich person.

 

“He did. He actually told me about you the night he saved you from those crazy twins.”

 

I swallowed. Those crazy twins that I still had feelings for, “Of course he did. He was very noble.”

 

“That’s my Greg, noble like a prince.” She kisses him on the cheek, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to greet some of our other guests.”

 

As soon as she leaves Niall decides to go back to the open bar, leaving me and Greg to stare at the junkie on the wall.

 

“So what do you think?” he asks still facing the photograph.

 

“Of the portrait? It’s quite sad, raw, real. I can understand how a whole exhibit has been dedicated to this type of thing.”

 

“I take it you haven’t gotten to the Obesity area of the exhibit.”

 

With that he’s showing me the way to the aforementioned area. It was full of portraits of people ordering at restaurants or in line at coffee shops. I happened to stop in front of a portrait that looked familiar.

 

As I stared at the photo closer, I recognized the seating and the counter, “Is that the café that we ran into each other at?”

 

“I think it is…I don’t get why it’s here.” We’re both squinting at the photo at this point and eventually we start laughing. Both lost and confused as to why it was just a picture of the coffee place rather than a person.

 

“If you look at the artists’ information they’ll sometimes explain the meaning of the photo.” I’d recognize that smooth drawl anywhere.

 

I froze and debated on whether or not I should turn around or pretend that I didn’t hear him. But Greg turns around first.

 

“Louis, it’s one of the—”

 

“I know…” I turn around slowly.

 

Harry’s standing there dressed impeccably. He was clad in a black blazer, worn over a printed shirt that’s been unbuttoned to show off his toned chest and tattoos, black skinny jeans and brown boots. His hair unruly as usual, but overall, he didn’t look good. He looked worn and tired, his eyes especially sad.

 

“Greg, you guys didn’t meet officially at the bar, but this is Harry, Harry this is Greg.”

 

They don’t shake hands as expected, “Right, I’m gonna go greet some of the guests.” Greg walks away leaving Harry and I by ourselves.

 

“So how have you been?” He asks after we stared at each other for a solid minute.

 

“I’ve been okay. Been at work a lot. You?”

 

“Been at work too. And _work_.” He nods his head over to the crowd of people. I look over just in time to see Edward slipping the bracelet off of a woman’s wrist. He pockets it then looks up to look at Harry, then he sees me. I look back to Harry before seeing his reaction.

 

“That’s…that’s good.” I look to the bar to see Niall, who’s sitting and watching me like a hawk. He’s ready to jump up the second I send him a certain look.

 

“So how long have you two been dating?” Harry asks out of nowhere, and my head snaps up.

 

“Who?”

 

“Come on, Lou. How long have you been dating Greg?”

 

“I,” I’m almost outraged at his question. How dare he even ask about my love life, let alone Greg, “We’re not dating. But if I were I wouldn’t be giving you any information on who I’m dating or how long I’ve been dating them.”

 

Harry’s face fell, “I know Louis.” He fiddles with the hem of his blazer, “I’m sorry…”

 

I clench my teeth, “Sorry for what?”

 

“Sorry for…everything. For—”

 

“For bringing Isabelle into our home? For throwing me aside for her? For letting me leave? For—”

 

“Like I said, for everything.”

 

I take a deep breath, “Listen Harry, it was good to see you, I guess, but I don’t think I’m ready to do…this yet.”

 

“Louis I know Edward and I screwed up but we really want to talk to you—”

 

“Yeah I know. But I’m not ready to. So until I am I need you to not reach out anymore.”

 

“Louis.” Edward decides to come stand next to us. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to breathe.

 

“Louis. I’m sure Harry apologized already but I want to say that—”

 

“I’m sure you’re sorry, Edward. And I am too. But I don’t want to talk right now.”

 

“Louis, we just want to warn you, please.” Edward goes to grab my hand but I retract it. The look on his face almost breaks me but I look away.

 

“Warn me about what?”

 

“We don’t want you to hang out with Greg. We don’t think he’s—”

 

“What? You don’t think he’s a good guy? You don’t think he’s good for me? I don’t think you two know what’s best for me anymore.” I walk away right after that, heading straight towards Niall and the bar.

 

“Hey, you okay?” I take the rest of his beer and chug it down, “Whoa, so that’s a no.”

 

“Are they still standing there?” I ask, waving the bartender over for a refill.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well then.” I throw back the shot that was probably meant for someone else.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

From there it’s drink after drink, trying to avoid Harry and Edward. Thank the heavens this gallery was huge and labyrinth-like otherwise I would’ve bumped into them the entire night. I did of course tell Niall why they were there.

 

“Working, Niall. That’s what they told me. I think we’re better off going our separate ways.” Then again I was very drunk, “I like being single. Nonono, I _love_ being single. I have been sitting around being really sad,” I try to take another shot but Niall takes it from me and drinks it himself, “and I’m tired of it. Let’s leave.”

 

I start stalking, more like stumbling towards the exit, trying to keep to myself but I somehow get to a dimly lit area of the gallery. There were only fuzzy shapes of paintings on the walls with small lamps illuminating them, casting spooky shadows across the black, lacquered, hardwood floor.

 

I see an exit sign above a door towards the back of the room and do my best not to fall over but fail miserably. I end up dizzy, on the floor wondering how my legs stopped working.

 

“Whoa, Louis. You okay?” An upside down Greg makes his way over to me.

 

“Yeah. Just hanging out.” I laugh as he tries to roll me over onto my side.

 

“Jeez, let’s get you some water, okay?”

 

I nod, “Water sounds great. I love water.” My legs seem not to work again and I put all of my weight on Greg, “Gregory…is that your full name? I don’t care. I’m still gonna call you that.”

 

He laughs, “Yeah, it’s Gregory.”

 

“Gregory you’re so nice. And you have a really nice building here and a really nice fiancé.”

 

I don’t realize that we’re going through the exit until a gust of cold air rushes past me. I shiver a bit and unconsciously huddle against the warmth that Greg provides.

 

In my unfocused vision I notice that we’re a the back of the building, the street is abandoned and Greg is on the phone with someone though I don’t know, and frankly don’t care, what they’re talking about.

 

“Come around.” He says before pocketing his phone.

 

“Who was that?” I suddenly have the urge to lie down and take a nap.

 

“God you’re as pathetic as they told me you’d be.” His voice is suddenly as cold as the air surrounding us and I look up at him in confusion.

 

“What the fuck—”

 

A black car screeches around the corner and pulls up next to us. The back door of the car swings open and Greg gets a tight hold on my bicep.

 

“Greg, what the hell is going on!” he tries to haul me into the car. I fight of course, but in my less than sober state I’m weaker and don’t have as much energy.

 

“Get in the fucking car.”

 

I try to shake myself free from him, “No! Help! Niall! Harry! Edward—” my struggling and cries are useless when someone gets out of the car to help Greg lift me and force me into the car. I’m still kicking and fighting, and they’re getting noticeably irritated with me.

 

I guess Greg is the one who’s done dealing with me because he’s the one who throws a punch to my temple, knocking me out.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Niall looks down at his phone in worry. He’s called Louis three times and he hasn’t picked up. Louis always picks up his calls, drunk or not. He was getting tired and wanted to go home, but he wasn’t going to leave Louis behind, especially with the boys around.

 

Speaking of which, they were in a hushed conversation with one another pretending to be interested in a sculpture made of syringes. Maybe Louis talked to them again before deciding to critique art, drunkenly.

 

He clears his throat before approaching them, “Have you two seen Louis?”

 

Edward looks at Harry before answering him, “He’s not with you?”

 

“I wouldn’t be asking if he were with me.”

 

Harry sighs, “No we haven’t. He runs away every time he makes eye contact with us.”

 

Niall hums, he’s familiar with Louis’ defense mechanisms. Drinking, sassing, running away, “Well I’m worried about him. He’s not even answering my calls and I want to go.” His phone begins to buzz in his hand, “Louis where the hell are you—”

 

Harry and Edward watch as his face goes from angry to scared within seconds.

 

“Niall, what is it?” Edward all but hisses.

 

Niall hands the phone to him, fear written clearly in his features.

 

“Louis—”

 

“If you want your little boyfriend to stay alive, you’re going to do exactly as I say.”

 

“Who the hell is this and where is Louis?” Harry presses his ear to the other side of the phone, wanting to know what was going on.

 

“Listen Styles, you’re going to follow my instructions. Now I don’t have a lot of time to and your little bitch is trying what little patience I have.” Edward’s fists clenched and unclenched. He really didn’t appreciate the choice of words this stranger had to say about Louis.

 

“I’m going to give you twenty-four hours to bring me five hundred thousand dollars in cash. I’m sending the address to your little friend’s phone now. I know you have the funds for our little deal here, and I know how much this boy means to you. If his blubbering about you two was anything to go by. If you don’t bring that money within the time I’m giving you, you can say goodbye to your little boy toy.” There’s a slight pause as if the bastard is proud of himself, “Understand?”

 

Edward closes his eyes, “Yes.”

 

“Wonderful.” The call ends.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the queen [happilylarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry) tells you update, you do it

Narrator POV

Harry peeled into the driveway, barely putting the car in park before throwing the door open and running into the house. Edward, the more stable of the two follows calmly, choosing to call their connections to act as back up in anything went wrong. 

But while he seemed calm on the outside, beneath the surface was just a reflection of how Harry was acting out. His heart was racing and there was rage flowing through his body. The love of his life has been taken hostage and he didn’t know how or why any of this had happened. 

As soon as Edward walked into the house he could hear the flurry of panic that his brother was in. He could hear cabinets shutting, things being thrown aside, his feet stomping around.

“Edward!” Harry called down the stairs, “Get the money from the kitchen!”

Edward does so without question, quickly rushing to the kitchen and opening the cabinet below the sink. He shoves aside the cleaning products and grabs the toolbox that’s been filled with cash. Harry walks in quickly, tossing the duffle bag already half filled with cash down next to him.

“We just need fifty thousand more.” He says. His breath was a bit labored but he continued to go to the many hiding spots they had with lump sums of cash throughout the house.

After they had counted out the money, Harry made a last stop to the least visited place in the house. He flicked the light on to the small room disguised as a coat closet. He shoved the few jackets aside and knelt down to the bottom left corner of the wall. He took the screwdriver from his pocket and shoved it under the slightly loose panel, lifting it and reaching in for the long black box hidden there.

“Harry we need to go—” Edward walks in to find his brother loading his handgun. He’s surprised at first, not understanding why Harry would find the need to grab a weapon, but he knew it was foolish to go into this thinking everything would go smoothly. 

He sighs then kneels down to grab the twin to Harry’s gun, loading it as well, then strapping on the ankle harness to set the gun in.

“Come on then, let’s go get our boy.”

\-- -- -- --

Louis POV

“I’m so sorry that you had to be involved in all of this, Louis.” Greg circled me for what seems like the hundredth time, “I mean you seem like a good guy, bit whiny and dramatic but other than that you seem nice.”

“Why the hell are you doing this, Greg? Why did you kidnap me?” The alcohol had worn off and I could feel a horrible throbbing where Greg had punched me.

“Do you know about your boyfriends’ careers, Louis?” 

“They run a café and bakery down the street from my shop…”

Greg tilts his head as if he knows I’m playing dumb, “C’mon Louis. You know what I’m talking about.”

I clench my teeth. I’m already being held captive in a dark, warehouse of some sort; my legs are already tied to this chair and my arms bound behind my back, what did I have to lose by confessing? 

“Yes.”

“Good. Then you know the countless people they’ve ripped off.” 

I glare at him but he prompts me for an answer, “Yes.” 

“As much as you do know, you probably don’t know that my father was a victim of their scam. Says he doesn’t remember much, but he recalls seeing double and not because of the drugs they gave him.”

I nearly laugh. I was always the one to drug our targets, they fell victim to me because of their own weakness.

“He remembers seeing twins. And since they have such strikingly handsome faces, he was able to recall their features. Of course there are plenty of good-looking twins in this country, and we had no idea where to start searching for those thieves—but luck was on our side.” There’s the horrible screeching sound of a garage door being hauled open behind me. 

Greg smiles at whoever opened the door and holds his hand out as if to beckon them, “Speak of my good luck charm.”

She steps around me and takes Greg’s hand, allowing him to kiss the back of it.

Isabelle.

“You fucking bitch. I knew you were trouble—”

She rolls her eyes at me, “Yes we get it, you don’t like me. Lucky for me, Harry and Edward did. You know they both had the cutest little crushes on me when we went to school together. They’re quite pathetic though, don’t know how to live apart from each other—”

“Don’t fucking talk about them like that.”

“Or what?” She steps up to me and leans over to get in my face, “Will you bitch at me to death?”

I lean my head back and launch forward as fast as I can knocking my head into hers, sending a painful sting throughout my face. 

She shrieks in pain and holds her nose, “You little—“ she checks to see if she’s bleeding.

I’d never head-butted someone before and I never will again because that was awful, but it was worth it.

Greg escorts her away from me, but soon comes back to punch me once again. He hits me so hard I can’t see for a moment and I feel like I’m floating in water, unable to catch my balance. My head lolls forward but he grabs the hair at the crown of my head and lifts it. He’s about to deliver another hit, but we hear gunshots go off in the distance.

\-- -- -- --

Edward POV

Harry is driving so fast every building and streetlight we pass is a blur. I’m staring at my phone, watching the blue dot on the screen get closer and closer to the location that Louis is at. 

The area is unfamiliar and desolate as we speed through the streets, consisting of warehouses and abandoned buildings.

“How much further?” Harry’s voice is gruff and low, I look over to see his knuckles extremely white from gripping the steering wheel.

“You’re gonna turn left in a mile and we’ll be there.” I answer him quickly.

I can only imagine how he feels. My own heart is racing and I barely feel any air entering my lungs, and I doubt that I will until Louis is safe in my arms.

Before I know it, the car jerks to a stop. I look up and see two men dressed in black, waiting with their arms crossed at a chain link fence surrounding a warehouse building. When Harry and I get out of the car, they approach us pointing their guns at us already.

We automatically put our hands up, “The cash is in the back.” Harry announces, managing to not grit his teeth.

“Go get it.” One of the men says to Harry. He follows him around the car while the other man keeps his gun aimed at me, making sure I don’t try anything.

Harry retrieves the duffel bag and comes back towards the front of the car after the pushy man who’s keeping his eye on Harry had checked to make sure it was all money and not a bomb or another weapon.

The henchman who was watching me begins to lead us to the warehouse, but the pushy guy shoves Harry in his back with the barrel of the gun. Harry almost turns around to confront the man, but I send him a look. Keep your cool, I think.

I see his jaw clench and his eyes turn to steel as he stares forward, we’re less than a hundred yard from the building. As we continue forward the man shoves Harry again and this time there’s nothing I can do to stop him. Harry turns in the blink of an eye and pulls his gun from his coat pocket firing off two shots at the man’s head.

Meanwhile I pull my gun and send a single bullet into the spine of the man who was guiding us. Poor bastard didn’t even get a chance to turn around.

We run the rest of the distance to the warehouse, going through the open garage door and my blood is instantly boiling.

Greg is holding Louis by the hair, tilting his head back, and holding a gun to his temple. Louis’ eyes are clenched shut and I wish that I could just look at them for a single second, just to feel some kind of peace.

Harry and I already have our guns aimed at Greg and we’re ready to give him a chance to beg for his life, but then we hear the click of the safety of another gun go off.

I look out of the corner of my eye to see Isabelle holding a gun to my head. I don’t blink, I barely shift to breathe, but I keep my gaze on Louis. Louis who’s beautiful eyes are now open, but instead of peace, there’s fear and sadness in his eyes.

“Drop the guns,” Isabelle calmly speaks, “or your boy toy gets his brains blasted.”

Louis shakes his head as best as he can with Greg ripping at his hair. We don’t listen to him though. We can’t take that risk. We set our guns on the ground and put our hands up once again. Isabelle kicks our guns away from us, and keeps shifting her aim between Harry and me. Rookie mistake.

“Where’s the cash?” Greg finally speaks up. 

Harry slides the bag off his shoulder and throws it at Isabelle’s feet. She kicks it towards Greg so he can see for himself. He seems satisfied with it because he’s got a devilish grin on his face.

“You boys deliver don’t you? Not only can you steal thousands from other, hard-working people within minutes, but you can give it back within less time.” He continues with a sigh, “You see, when you try to steal from the James family? It comes to bite you in the ass—“

Harry begins to laugh, “I’d love to say that I’m sorry but I’m not! None of those men were hard working. They stepped on the real hard-workers. Pushed them aside and called them worthless while they stuffed their hard earned money in the bottomless pockets.”

“And as for your father,” I continue Harry’s speech, “Louis didn’t even have to try to seduce him. Came straight up to our boy and tried to feel him up.”

Greg’s face fell, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Louis smiles, “Your daddy wasn’t as honest with you as you thought he was. Had quite a thing for ‘tight little twinks’ I think those are the exact words he said to me when we came up to me at that hotel bar.” 

Anger takes over his features and he tightens his grip on Louis’ hair and the hand holding the gun is shaking, “Shut the fuck up!”

Louis gains more and more of his confidence back, and as much as I’d like to think that it’s because we’re here I don’t want to get my hopes up, “What? Don’t like to hear the truth about your father?”

“I said shut your damn mouth.” Greg comes around to the front of Louis, blocking our view of him. He plants the barrel of the gun against his forward and that’s when everything happens at once.

Isabelle is in the middle of shifting her aim between us, going to aim at me. So Harry dives forward for his gun, Isabelle tries to shift back quickly to him while I shoot forward towards my gun. Harry rolls, aims towards Isabelle and fires two shots. It catches Greg’s attention and he turns to aim at Harry, but I pick my gun up and squeeze the trigger, aiming at his head.

His body falls forward next to Isabelle. She’s groaning in pain and when I look down at her I see that Harry’s only shot her through her leg and grazed her side. She won’t be able to move for a while, that’s for sure. He makes sure to kick any and all guns away from her before rushing to Louis.

I follow suit and kneel down to help get the duct tape off his ankles. I look up at Louis who’s got tears forming in his eyes. Harry frees his wrists from behind his back and comes back around to squat down in front of him again.

“Baby, are you okay? We’re so sorry—“ 

He shushes us and rubs his wrists to help get the blood flowing back in them. If I know Louis, it could be a ploy to distract us from the fact that he’s about to slap us both. 

But he doesn’t. Instead he falls forward and wraps his arms around both of us. He buries his face in our shoulders. He’s shuddering and I know he’s fighting the tears threatening to spill.

He doesn’t want to speak yet. But for now we hold each other, and try to glue the broken pieces back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to set up a schedule to update, but knowing myself I wouldn't stick to it. But I promise to try harder to update once a month. I would also like to add that I'm considering adjusting this particular fic, meaning I might delete some parts and just put it all together under one name rather than just parts of a series. I really want to clean the plot up...


End file.
